


Prod

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: A bulge of life is beginning to swell her stomach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

Ursa becomes less and less resistant about curling alongside his body after lovemaking. Ozai traces the bumps and ridges of her spine, willing her to relax under the musky odor and soreness between her legs. 

"I have a council meeting tomorrow morning," Ursa murmurs, though she doesn't pull away from him. "Everyone is eager to know about our future heirs." 

A bulge of new life is beginning to swell her stomach; just small enough to still be hidden under clothing. 

Ozai prods her stomach, searching for movement. 

"Tell everyone that our heir is going to be born lucky; a proud mark of the Fire Nation." 

Ursa shudders, dropping her head to his chest as his fingers continue their prodding.


End file.
